


Na wakacjach

by toroj



Series: Wolę pisać [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Holidays, M/M, SMS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakacje. Z. Holmesem. Nie. Mogą. Być. Normalne. <br/>To aksjomat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na wakacjach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386326) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



_Zarezerwowałem bilety w pierwszej klasie, odlot za dwa tygodnie. SH_

 

O! Do Barcelony? John   
  
_Nie, John, do Władywostoku. Oczywiście, że do Barcelony. SH_  
  
Poważnie? John   
  
_Poważnie. Z twoim kolanem lepiej, a ja obiecałem, że zrobię rezerwację. SH_  
  
No to w drogę. John   
  
Chwila, a skąd mamy pieniądze na pierwszą klasę? John

 

 _Czarna American Express Mycrofta. SH_  
  
Tylko ten jeden raz. John   
  
  
\----------------------  
  
 ** _LISTA RZECZY DO HISZPANII_**

  
\- paszporty (zadzwonić do Mycrofta?)

\- ~~Sherlock  kupuje sobie kąpielówki.~~   _ ~~Nie~~_. Tak.

\- krem do opalania _!! Krem z filtrem co najmniej 80, pełna ochrona UV._

\- apteczka podróżna.

\- o _ ~~kulary przeciwsłoneczne, i nie takie za 5 funtów~~_  Sherlock.

\- hiszpańskie rozmówki na komórkę _~~Nie żebyś wiedział jak się nimi posługiwać~~_. SHERLOCK!  
\- ~~czeki podróżne~~ _~~Czarna American Express Mycrofta~~_.  czeki podróżne  
\- ręczniki plażowe

\- żel Aloe Vera _!!_  
\- aparat(y) jednorazowe  
\- takie coś żeby komórka działała za granicą

\- adaptery sieciowe?

\- wizy turystyczne

_\- prezerwatywy_

_\- lubrykant_  
  
\-------------------------  
  
 _Pięć dni. SH_   
  
Aha :-) John   
  
\------------------------  
  
 _Cztery dni. SH_  
  
Zamierzasz odliczać każdy dzień? John  
  
\-----------------------  
  
 _Trzy dni. SH_  
  
Musisz to robić, kiedy jestem w pracy? Powieś sobie na lodówce kalendarz adwentowy, jak mały chłopczyk. John 

  
\-----------------------  
  
 _Dwa dni. SH_  
  
Nie wkurzaj mnie. Mam jeszcze pełno spraw do załatwienia. John    
  
 _Nie. SH_  
  
Owszem, tak. John   
  
_Nie. Wszystko gotowe. SH_  
  
A to dopiero! Naprawdę wszystko spakowałeś czy po prostu zignorowałeś to, co uznałeś za nieważne? John

 

 _Wszystko, nawet jakieś głupie bzdety. SH_  
  
Nie ruszaj się z miejsca. Zaraz wręczę ci medal. John

 

 _Starczy jak wręczysz mi siebie. SH_  
  
\---------------------------  
  
 _JUTRO. SH_  
  
Wiem. Wracaj do łóżka. Zimno. John   
  
\---------------------------  
  
Wyszedłem kupić jeszcze parę drobiazgów. Jeśli nie wstaniesz i nie pozbierasz się nim wrócę, wywlokę cię w tym co masz na sobie. John

 

\---------------------------  
  
 _Literacki styl Stiega Larssona jest ewidentnie zapożyczony, a fabuła przewidziana dla nastolatków. SH_

 

Masz zamiar esemesować do mnie w samolocie? John   
  
I co cię obchodzi co czytam? John   
  
_Będziesz na mnie zły, jeśli będę mówił o innych pasażerach tutaj, gdzie mogą mnie słyszeć. SH_    

 

Naprawdę nie potrafisz wymyślić niczego innego, czym mógłbyś się zająć? John

 

_W tym samolocie nie ma absolutnie niczego, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. SH_

 

A wiesz, że kiedyś prawie dołączyłem do klubu „Namiętność w obłokach”? Jeśli zgadniesz kiedy i z kim, to możemy dołączyć do niego teraz. John  
  
  
„Namiętność w obłokach”, albo „Mile high club” slangowe określenie ludzi, którzy uprawiają seks w samolocie na wysokości co najmniej jednej mili (1609 m). Wyrażenie metaforyczne, oficjalnie taki klub nie istnieje.

  
\-----------------------------  
  
Zamierzasz siedzieć cały dzień w hotelu? John

 

_Niech pomyślę. Jedyna alternatywa to dołączyć do ciebie na plaży? SH_

  
Dzisiaj – tak. John  
  
 _W takim razie nie. Nie wyjdę. SH_

 

Obiecałeś. John   
  
_Obiecałem, że jak zakończysz fizykoterapie to pojedziemy do Hiszpanii. Nie obiecywałem, że będę chodzić na plażę. SH_  
  
No dobrze. Co ci się nie podoba na plażach? John   
  
_Co mi się nie podoba? Niech pomyślę... SH_  
  
 _1\. Piasek. Nieprzyjemne drobiny piasku, włażące wszędzie, we wszystkie miejsca i nie można się ich pozbyć. SH_

_2\. Słońce. Popatrz na kolor mojej twarzy, John, i powiedz, czy ja jestem wielbicielem opalenizny? SH_

_  
3\. Morska woda. Obrzydliwa w smaku, szczególnie kiedy naleje się do nosa i dostanie do zatok. SH_

_4\. Morskie stworzenia. Paskudne w dotyku, wiele z nich gryzie albo parzy. Podkradają się niezauważalnie. SH_   
  


_5\. Plażowicze. Hiperaktywne dzieci, rzucające piaskiem. Nieznośne, nietrzeźwe mieszczuchy na urlopie. Pustogłowe blondynki, wysmarowane olejkiem do opalania. Nie, dziękuję. SH_  
  
Aż za wiele. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wytoczę kontrargumenty. John   
  
1\. Piasek owszem. Ale potem można wziąć prysznic z tym, kto był z tobą na plaży, a nawet poleżeć z nim w wannie. John

 

2\. Dobry argument. Ale mamy też krem przeciwsłoneczny i cudowny cień pod parasolami. I można poprosić, żeby ktoś cię posmarował tym cudownym chłodnym kremem w ten gorący dzień. Tylko pomyśl! John

 

3\. Nikt ci nie każe włazić do wody. Pierwsza większa fala poniesie cię aż na Korsykę. John

 

4\. Zgadza się. I jeszcze muszelki. I śmieci. Będziesz mógł dedukować, co się wydarzyło na przestrzeni 2 mil od wybrzeża. John

  
5\. Też dobra uwaga, dlatego chcę dołączyć dwie swoje. John

 

5a. Teraz na plaży nikogo nie ma, i nie chcę być podejrzliwy ale czuję w tym rękę Mycrofta i... John    
  
5b. ...właśnie jestem na tej plaży. Półnagi. John  
  
 _Nie wejdę do wody. SH_

 

Przecież nie nalegam. John   
  
_Krem przeciwsłoneczny. Z bardzo wysokim filtrem. SH_  
  
Wszystko co zechcesz. John

 

 _Cudownie. Będę za 10 minut. SH_  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
 _Pośpiesz się. SH_  
  
Pośpiesz się. SH  
  
Apteka jest dosłownie za rogiem. Gdzie jesteś? SH  
  
Nie zdejmuj tych cholernych spodni, już prawie jestem. John

 

_Już zdjąłem. Musiałem zdjąć. SH_

 

TAM się nie poparzyłeś. Nie dramatyzuj. John

 

 _Pasek mnie podrażniał. Boli. SH_  
  
To ty nie posmarowałeś się kremem po kąpieli. John

 

 _ZASNĄŁEM. SH_  
  
Ostatnie co zrobiłeś przed zaśnięciem, to wytrąciłeś mi z ręki krem, bo „eksperymentowałeś z uspokajającym efektem wchłaniania witaminy D przez skórę”. John

 

Bardzo długi synonim „opalania”. John

 

_Zamknij się. SH_

_Pośpiesz się. SH_  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Gdzie jesteś? John   
  
Sherlock. John

 

Sherlock! John

 

 _Trick z herbatą miętową zadziałał. Oparzenie mniej boli. Jestem na targu. SH_  
  
Co ty, do diabła tam robisz? John   
  
_Oszuści, John! Kieszonkowcy! Złodziejaszki! SH_

 

Mogłem się domyślić. Szybko wrócisz? John   
  
_Być może. SH_

 

Dobrze. John  
  
\--------------------------  
  
 _Chyba nie wrócę tak szybko_ _, jak miałem nadzieję_ _. SH_

 

O, Boże. John

 

_Jeden ze sklepikarzy, sprzedający fałszywe miecze, obraził się na moje uwagi o oryginalności jego certyfikatu handlu „oryginalną stalą z Toledo”. SH_

 

SHERLOCK! John

 

_Jestem w komisariacie. SH_

  
\---------------------------

Nie myślałem, że masz w Barcelonie ludzi z długiem wdzięczności, do których możesz zadzwonić. John

Nie ma się czemu dziwić, przewidywałem taki obrót spraw. MH

 

Obowiązkowo powiedz mojemu bratu, że jak następnym razem ukradnie moją kartę kredytową, niech zostawi portfel. Jest z krokodylej skóry. MH

  
\---------------------------  
  
Do diabła, co ty im powiedziałeś? John

 

Po co mówić, kiedy można dać do zrozumienia? MH

 

Dali nam policyjną eskortę do hotelu i cały czas przepraszają. Dzięki. John

 

Proszę bardzo. Czy mogę zasugerować, żebyście zostali w hotelu dzień albo dwa? Nie chcemy przecież, żeby on cię znów wciągnął w nowe nieprzyjemności. Moje możliwości nie są nieograniczone. MH

  
Będę o tym pamiętał. John  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
 _Gdzie jesteś? SH_

 

Wyszedłem. Potrzebuję kilku drobiazgów ze sklepu. John

 

 _Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie ma. To przykre. SH_  
  
Przepraszam. Nie wstawaj, zaraz do ciebie dołączę, jak tylko wrócę. John

 

_Mam nadzieję. SH_

 

A potem do zoo? John

 

 _Potem. SH_  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Dokąd poleciałeś? Odwróciłem się na moment a ciebie już nie ma. John

 

_Ten krokodyl miał dostęp do ludzkich szczątków. SH_

 

O, Boże. Nie podchodź do krokodyla. Idę do ciebie. John   
  
_Tak. On jest przekarmiony. Zjadł co najmniej dziesięć kamieni mięsa, bardzo symboliczne. A w ekskrementach są ludzkie kości śródręcza. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzny. SH_  
  
Sherlock. Nie zbliżaj się, nie przyciągaj uwagi i tym bardziej nie dotykaj krokodyla ani jego ekskrementów. Zwłaszcza ekskrementów. John

 

Sherlock?  John   
  
\-----------------------------  
  
 _Zoo zgodziło się nie wysuwać oskarżeń, jeśli nikomu nie powiemy, co dozorczyni zrobiła ze szczątkami męża. Czyli sprawa nie na blog. SH_

_John? SH_  
  
Mamy jeszcze dwa dni. W hotelu jest jaccuzi, którego jeszcze nie używaliśmy. Wybieraj. Szukasz nowych nieprzyjemności albo idziemy do jaccuzi. John   
  
_Moje kąpielówki są w pralni. SH_  
  
Naprawdę myślisz, że będziesz potrzebował kąpielówek? John   
  
\------------------------------  
  
 **Osobisty blog doktora Johna Watsona**

**17 lipca**

 

Wróciliśmy z Hiszpanii wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Sherlock jeszcze śpi i możliwe, że będzie tak spał aż do września. Nie wiem czy on w ogóle spał w podróży.   
Był to odpoczynek pełen przygód. Jakimś cudem trafiliśmy na posterunek policji tylko dwa razy. Oskarżeń na szczęście nie wysunięto, choć jeśli jeszcze raz pojedziemy na urlop, to mi to niewątpliwie grozi. Za morderstwo. Dokonane na współlokatorze.    
Nie mogę opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co nam się przytrafiło, z powodu dokumentu o zachowaniu tajemnicy, podpisanym przez obie strony. Sherlock Holmes w otoczeniu nowych zabawek zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak można się było spodziewać. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że w danym momencie przyzwoicie się opalił, ugryzł go krokodyl i podpisał umowę o zachowaniu poufności.

Ja się fantastycznie opaliłem, uniknąłem pogryzienia przez krokodyla i niechętnie wracam do Anglii oraz do pracy.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
 _Fajnie było? SH_

 

O, tak. John   
  
_Cieszysz się, że wróciłeś do domu? SH_

 

Boże, tak! John 


End file.
